It is well known that guiding the ski tips is a major difficulty for novices in this sport, especially for small children, and there is nowadays a continuous search for simple and satisfactory solutions. The effort that is required of the novice skier in order to assume the snowplow position often imposes an excessive stress, particularly at the knee. Novices typically fall slowly, and these slow falls do not always cause the safety bindings to open.
A device that is intended to make it easier to guide the skis in the parallel position is already known from German patent application No. 2,653,701 and, in particular, from Swiss Pat. No. 641,054. A device of this type comprises a rigid bar which is linked to the front portions of the two skis via its two ends. This linkage is effected with the aid of two separate joints, which are fixed to the tips of the two skis by means of stirrups or screws. In one of the above cases, the joint pieces are designed in a manner such that the end of the link bar disengages under the effect of an excessive force, for example when the skier falls. However, the construction of such devices is relatively complex, and it has been noticed, moreover, that they could hinder certain reactions which are demanded of the skier: in particular, devices of this type do not help the ski edges to grip when in the snowplow position.